De Ladrona a Niñera
by KarencitaFrost300
Summary: ¿Quién diria que la mejor ladrona de Bajoterra, terminaria siendo niñera? Creanme que ni ella misma lo esperaba. ¿Qué pasara cuando el Caballero le pida cuidar a su hermanita menor?


**_Hola a todo mundo, este no es un especial de navida porque para hacer mi especial navideño debia publicar esta historia primero, son las 5:47 AM ._. Agradescanle a la inspiracion ¬¬ Espero que les guste y sin mas les dejo este One-Shot ;)_**

* * *

"_**De Ladrona a Niñera"**_

Danna Por, ex ladrona… mejor dicho la mejor ex ladrona de toda Bajoterra. Gracias al dispositivo del Clan Sombra logro entrar y salir de lugares que jamás se creían posibles, un museo de alta seguridad, Pizza Rebote y su mayor y más peligroso logro… Industrias Blakk. Fue divertido y a la vez una experiencia aterradora, sobre todo cuando quiso capturarla y contrato a un Caza Fortunas, cuando contrato al Caballero.

Cuando lo vio supo que estaba en problemas, conocía su reputación y sabía que no podría escapar. Pero valió la pena intentarlo pues genero una persecución un tanto emocionante, hasta que la banda de Shane la ayudo a evitar que el Dr. Blakk la capturara, aunque debe admitir que se asusto en la parte en la que la cristalizaban, pero se tranquilizo cuando el Caballero le dio una mirada de "no te hare daño". Sorpresivamente eso le dio mucha confianza.

Luego de aquel día volvió a encontrarse con el Caballero, al principio pensó que la volverían a capturar pero él la tranquilizo con una sonrisa, incluso la sonrojo y eso ni ella misma lo comprendía. Él había ido a disculparse por haber aceptado el trabajo de Blakk y querer capturarla, hasta le pregunto si podía hacer algo para compensarla, Danna simplemente negó con la cabeza sonriéndole diciendo que no debía compensarle nada. Tiempo después volvieron a encontrarse y la ex ladrona recordaba ese momento…

_Flash Back_

_Danna iba caminando por el bosque tranquilamente respirando el aire fresco, su babosa Aracnired se encontraba en su hombro disfrutando de la misma brisa que su dueña. Todo estaba en un silencio tranquilo… demasiado tranquilo. La ex ladrona se detuvo un momento escuchando algún ruido, escucho una lanzadora disparar y volteo justo cuando alguien la tomaba de la cintura y sentía que ya no tocaba el suelo. Ahogo un grito de sorpresa y vio que no era nadie más que el Caballero, ella estaba a punto de hablar pero él la interrumpió._

_-Deberías estar más atenta "primor"-. Comento aterrizando en una rama oculta entre la maleza, Danna se sonrojo un poco por dos cosas: Había usado el apodo que le puso la primera vez que se conocieron y aun la tenia sujeta de la cintura._

_-¿Se puede saber que hace Caballero?-. Pregunto enarcando una ceja intentando separarse, pero él la volvió a acercar ocultándose más entre las sombras.- ¿Qué….?_

_-Shh, observa-. Dijo el Caballero apuntando con su cabeza hacia el otro extremo del bosque._

_La pelirosa le hizo caso e inconscientemente se acurruco más a él al ver que sucedía, el Dr. Blakk iba pasando por allí con Twist y otros 15 hombres más. Ambos se quedaron en silencio detrás de las ramas escondiéndose lo más posible, después de unos 5 eternos minutos ellos se fueron dejando todo en silencio. Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos más para luego suspirar tranquilos. Danna se dio cuenta de que tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del Caballero, alzo la mirada y se dio cuenta de que él la veía con una sonrisa._

_Normalmente Danna era de actitud desafiante, valiente y burlona, pero cuando el Caballero estaba cerca toda esa valentía desaparecía por completo dejándola sonrojada y tímida, ni siquiera ella misma lograba entenderse de vez en cuando. Mientras que el Caballero se sentía ¿Contento? ¿Feliz? Tampoco podía saberlo con exactitud, solo sabía que le agrada estar cerca de aquella ex ladronzuela._

_-Yo… G-Gracias-. Dijo Danna un tanto más rosa que su propio cabello._

_-No fue nada-. Dijo aun sonriendo el Caballero._

_-Disculpa, ¿Podrías… soltarme?-. Pregunto aun más nerviosa, el rostro del Caballero se tiño de rosa._

_-D-Disculpe señorita, no me di cuenta antes-. Se disculpo nervioso soltándola por fin._

_Ambos se quedaron unos minutos en un silencio incomodo, al parecer ninguno de los dos quería hablar o bien, no sabía que decir. Pero alguno debía tomar la iniciativa y no fue nadie más que Danna Por._

_-Supongo… que te debo un favor-. Dijo un tanto indecisa, el Caballero sonrió._

_-Sí, y pienso cobrar ese favor-. Comento antes de irse._

_Danna se sorprendió mucho, ella creía que él rechazaría aquella oferta de favor porque… bueno, se supone que era un "Caballero". Pero la vida está llena de sorpresas, cargo a su babosa Aracnired y salió de ahí en dirección opuesta a la que iba el Dr. Blakk intentando pensar en el favor que le pediría el Caballero._

_Fin Flash Back_

Así fue su vida después de haberle robado al Dr. Blakk, ella creía que con todo lo que paso estaría preparada para cualquier cosa que se avecinara encima. Pero nada la preparo para lo que venía…

El Caballero la había citado en las afueras de la Caverna Campo Callado, seguramente para cobrarle el favor que le debía. Recostó el cuerpo en un hongo cruzándose de brazos a la espera, miro el reloj de su muñeca, faltaban 5 minutos para que fueran las 10:30, la hora a la que la habían citado. Luego de 5 minutos escucho el sonido de una meca-caballo, el Caballero como siempre muy puntual pues había llegado justo al momento que la cito. Aunque esta vez su semblante tranquilo parecía más nervioso.

-Puntual como siempre-. Dijo con algo de burla la ex ladrona.

-Si… lo sé… Supongo que recuerda el favor que me debe señorita ¿Cierto?-. Pregunto aun algo nervioso, al principio tenía pensado usar ese favor para poder invitarla a salir… pero había surgido un "pequeño" problema, _MUY_ pequeño a decir verdad.

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, y algo me dice que se debe a ese favor por el que me ha citado-. Concluyo Danna con una media sonrisa.

-Mira Danna, esto es un poco diferente a lo que quizás estés acostumbrada-. Dijo el Caballero rascándose con nerviosismo la nuca.- Jacqueline acércate por favor-. Pidió mirando hacia atrás de un árbol en donde había dejado su meca.

Esperaron un momento hasta que salió una pequeña niña de quizá años, tenía puesto un vestido largo hasta las rodillas de color rojo oscuro con mangas de princesa, el cabello lo tenía largo hasta la cintura de color negro como el del Caballero pero lo tenía ondulado. Usaba unas ballerinas sujetas a los tobillos del mismo color que su vestido, Danna logro ver que sus ojos eran verdes como los del Caballero pero la pequeña tenía las mejillas sonrojadas seguramente por la timidez. Traía la cabeza un poco gacha, las manos entrelazadas y caídas. Parecía muy tímida y lo confirmo pues la pequeña al llegar a ellos se aferro a la pierna del Caballero, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que eran hermanos.

-Señorita Danna, le presento a mi pequeña hermana-. Presento el Caballero colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña y le dio una mirada para que se presentara.

-_Me llamo Jacqueline, pero puede decirme Jakie señorita, tengo 8 años_-. Susurro bajito, pero Danna logro escucharla y se inclino a su lado sonriendo.

-Hola Jakie, preferiría que me llamaras Danna en lugar de señorita-. Le dijo la ex ladrona, la pequeña asintió volviendo a sonrojarse.

-Yo le quería pedir el favor de que cuidara a mi hermanita por esta tarde-. Pidió el Caballero con una sonrisa nerviosa. Danna lo miro con los ojos abiertos.

-¿P-Puedo h-hablarte un m-momento?-. Pidió la chica mirando de reojo a la pequeña.

El Caballero asintió acariciando la cabeza de Jacqueline para luego seguir a Dana a un árbol apartado, cuando se aseguro de que la pequeña Jakie ya no escuchaba miro al Caballero cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja a la espera de una explicación.

-Se que debe estar confundida, pero enserio necesito este favor, la niñera que normalmente la cuida no está disponible pues le quedaban pocas semanas para dar a luz a su bebé y no tengo a nadie más de confianza para dejarla a su cuidado-. Explico con una mueca de preocupación.

-¿Y sus padres?-. Pregunto la ex ladrona como si fuera obvio.

-Es… complicado, ellos murieron en un accidente cuando ella tenía 5 años. Es inteligente y comprende lo que paso pero se le hace un poco difícil-. Respondió el Caballero con nostalgia, Danna le puso una mano en la mejilla para que la mirada, lo miraba con comprensión.

-Lo siento mucho, no debí preguntar-. Dijo arrepentida, él mantuvo su mano en su mejilla.

-No se preocupe, pero enserio necesito este favor, tengo un trabajo en las Cavernas del Este y no tengo a nadie más con quien dejarla. Y la banda de Shane normalmente siempre tiene problemas-. Danna le miro a los ojos y sonrió.

-Lo hare-. Dijo decidida. Sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban tomándola desprevenida.

-Gracias-. Escucho que le decía el Caballero al oído.

Se separaron un tanto sonrojados y ambos volvieron con la pequeña Jacqueline que los miraba entre curiosa y con algo de picardía, el Caballero tosió un poco para deshacer el sonrojo que tenía en las mejillas y se agacho a la altura de su hermana.

-Escucha Jakie, sabes que tengo un trabajo un tanto lejos ¿Cierto?-. La pequeña niña asintió.- Bien, sabes que no puedo llevarte y le pedí a Danna que te cuidara por esta tarde, ¿prometes que te comportaras como la doncella que eres?

-Ya no soy una niña hermano, se comportarme-. Dijo Jacqueline con una sonrisa, era una niña muy linda.

-Lo sé pequeña, las veré a las dos como a las 18:00, intentare llegar antes-. Dijo el Caballero para luego besar la frente de su hermanita, miro a Danna y le sonrió. Jakie los miro a ambos y se dio la vuelta confundiéndolos.

-Am Jakie querida, ¿Qué haces?-. Pregunto Danna extrañada.

-Les doy privacidad para que se besen, ¿Qué no son novios?-. Pregunto la niña curiosa aun sin voltearse sin saber que había dejado a su hermano y a su nueva niñera completamente rojos.

-P-Por supuesto que no Jakie, ella es solo una amiga-. Explico el Caballero sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían.

-Aja-. Respondió la pequeña volteándose a ellos cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa picara.

El Caballero negó con la cabeza y se despidió montándose en su meca partiendo hacia el lugar de su trabajo, ambas chicas se quedaron mirándolo y cuando se fue se formo un pequeño silencio entre las dos. Danna se dio cuenta de que Jacqueline la miraba fijamente.

-¿Sucede algo querida?-. Pregunto la ex ladrona mirándola curiosa, la pequeña sonrió.

-Eres tan linda como mi hermano siempre dice-. Comento inocente.

-E-Espera, ¿Tú hermano habla de mi?-. Pregunto Danna entre curiosa, sorprendida y nerviosa.

-Siempre lo hace, habla de lo hábil que eres y de tu belleza parecida a la de una princesa-. Dijo ensanchando su sonrisa sonrojando a la pelirosa con cada palabra que decía.

La babosa Aracniredes de Danna subió a su hombro y miro curiosa a la pequeña Jacqueline, la susodicha la miro maravillada y le sonrió a la pequeña babosa. La ex ladrona las miro a ambas y sonriendo puso a su babosa en su mano y la acerco a la Jakie.

-Adelante, ella es muy cariñosa-. Acerco a su babosa y la pequeña la tomo emocionada comenzando a acariciarle su cabecita.

-Es muy linda-. Dijo maravillada. Danna le sonrió cariñosamente y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Bien, ¿Vamos a tu casa o a la mía?-. Pregunto curiosa la pelirosa.

-Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría conocer su casa señorita-. Pidió la pequeña tímidamente volviendo a sonrojarse.

-No es para nada una molestia, vamos. Y ya te dije que puedes decirme Danna-. Aclaro la ex ladrona con una sonrisa.- ¿Vamos a pie o te gustaría que vayamos con babosas?-. Jacqueline la miro sorprendida.

-¿Te refieres a que iremos por aire?

-Sip, estoy segura de que te gustara dulzura-. Dijo Danna cargando a su babosa Aracnired con una de sus lanzadoras y con la otra mano tomando a Jakie para que se sujetara a su espalda.

Disparo mientras la pequeña se sujetaba a su cuello comenzando con el viaje, se desplazaban rápidamente pero al mismo tiempo con cuidado para que no sucediera algún inconveniente, al parecer Jacqueline disfrutaba del paseo pues miraba maravillada hacia todos lados con una enorme sonrisa en su tierno rostro. Llegaron a la entrada de la caverna y aterrizaron en una tela de araña enorme. Jacqueline miro sorprendida la telaraña.

-Bienvenida Jakie-. Dijo Danna sonriéndole con ternura. Aquella pequeña criaturita le agradaba mucho.

-¿Vives aquí?-. Pregunto sorprendida la pequeña, la pelirosa asintió.- ¡Es genial!

-Me alegro de que te guste, ¿Te gustaría comer algo cariño?-. La pequeña asintió escuchando como su estomago gruñía, ambas se miraron y rieron.

Danna uso su lanzadora para alcanzar dos manzanas que había en un árbol cerca, con su babosa Torrente limpio ambas manzanas y comenzaron a comer la deliciosa fruta mientras conversaban tranquilamente. Pero como toda hermana menor, Jacqueline comenzó a hablar de su hermano mayor **(Así son los o las hermanas menores, buscando cualquier momento para avergonzarnos, yo tengo dos y la segunda tiene 2 años y aun así me avergüenza ._.)**.

-¿Sabes Danna? Creo… No, estoy segurita de que a mi hermano le gustas-. Comento la pequeña comiendo tranquilamente, la ex ladrona casi se atraganto.

-C-Creo que exageras Jakie, tu hermano y yo solo somos amigos-. Dijo nerviosa.

-¿Segura? Es que se ven tan lindos juntos, además él siempre me hablaba de ti y cada vez que él hablaba yo quería conocerte más. Me alegra que mi hermano te haya conocido-. Dijo muy feliz la pequeña.

-¿Por qué?-. Pregunto la pelirosa curiosa.

-Porque hace tiempo que no lo veía tan feliz, además de que me agradas mucho-. Dijo la pequeña sonriendo, luego puso una expresión preocupada.- ¿Yo te agrado Danna?

-Por supuesto que si dulzura-. Respondió la ex ladrona acercándose a ella rodeando con su brazo sus hombros, le dio un beso en la sien.- Eres una niña maravillosa y toda una doncella como dijo tu hermano, ¿Sabes? Me alegro de que tu hermano me haya pedido cuidarte-. Comento con una sonrisa.

-Y a mí me alegra que me hayas cuidado-. Dijo Jacqueline correspondiendo la sonrisa mientras le daba un abrazo que Dana se lo devolvió cariñosamente.

Y así pasaron la tarde entre risas, guerras de cosquillas, jugar al escondite y terminar jugando cartas encima de la telaraña. Cuando el Caballero llego a la caverna en donde se encontraba Danna no esperaba para nada verlas a las dos jugando cartas mientras reían. Estaciono su meca y silbó para llamar su atención, ambas chicas voltearon a verle y sonrieron.

-¡Hermano!-. Grito feliz la pequeña, Danna uso su Aracniredes para que ambas bajaran y lo primero que hizo Jacqueline fue correr a abrazar a su hermano.

-Hola Jakie, ¿La pasaste bien?-. Pregunto curioso el Caballero, la niña asintió emocionada.

-Sipi, Danna y yo jugamos toda la tarde y nos llevamos de maravilla. Más te vale que la conviertas en tu novia pronto y no lo vayas a arruinar pues la quiero de cuñada-. Advirtió Jakie juguetonamente sonrojando tanto a su hermano como a su niñera.

-Hay Jakie-. Dijo su hermano sonriendo nerviosamente con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, se levanto y miro a Danna.- Lamento eso.

-No te preocupes, es solo una niña-. Le dijo la ex ladrona sonriendo igual de nerviosa. Jacqueline volvió a darles la espalda y se alejo un poco.

-Espero que esta vez se besen de una vez, y recuerda hermano, la quiero de cuñada lo más pronto posible-. Le repitió la pequeña sonriendo aun de espaldas.

Ambos la miraron sonrojados y voltearon a mirarse, ninguno sabía exactamente que decir pues la pequeña traviesa de Jakie los había dejado nerviosos y sonrojados cual tomate. El Caballero decidió ser el primero en hablar y tosió un poco para intentar quitar su sonrojo.

-Muchas gracias por cuidar a Jakie Danna, espero que no haya causado tantos problemas-. Dijo un tanto nervioso.

-¡Oye!-. Escucho que gritaba su hermana desde lejos aun sin voltearse, ambos rieron.

-No fue ningún problema, incluso me gustaría cuidarla de nuevo. Tenías razón, es una niña estupenda-. Dijo Danna sonriendo cariñosamente siendo correspondida por el Caballero.

-Sí lo es, y ¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos hacerle caso en algo.

-¿Enserio? ¿En qué?-. Pregunto la pelirosa curiosa, el Caballero puso las manos en su cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

-En que debería convertirte en su cuñada, y en esto-. Se acerco más a ella mientras que Danna adivinando lo que haría puso las manos en sus hombros.

Sus labios hicieron contacto y ahora no existía nada alrededor de ellos, Danna lo atrajo más hacia si pasando los brazos por su cuello y como respuesta él la abrazo aun más por su estrecha cintura. Interrumpieron aquel beso pues escucharon un aplauso y al separarse Jacqueline salto hacia ambos abrazándolos. Ellos rieron y le devolvieron el abrazo convirtiendo eso en un abrazo grupal perfecto para una foto. Era una hermosa escena de una nueva familia.

-Oye hermano, Danna ahora es tu novia pero te aseguro que pasara más tiempo conmigo-. Dijo Jakie con una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿A si? Eso lo veremos pequeña traviesa-. Respondió el Caballero haciéndole cosquillas.

-¡No!... Jajaja… por favor hermano… Jajaja… ¡Danna ayúdame!-. Grito Jacqueline entre risas.

La ex ladrona rio divertida y tomo a Jakie para separarla de su hermano, ambas chicas se miraron y tiraron al Caballero al suelo comenzando a hacerle cosquillas entre las dos. Así es damas y caballeros, una nueva y hermosa familia acaba de nacer.

* * *

**_Espero enserio que les haya gustado y pronto veran mis especiales navideños, algo me dice que esta noche no dormire y mañana tendre que tomar mucho cafe para dicimular el sueño ._. Desenme suerte! xD Nos veremos pronto, felices fiestas y un prospero año nuevo. BYE!_**

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
